


You're my Pie

by MarionetteFtHJM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/MarionetteFtHJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanxPie. For laughs only, love triangle Dean, Anna, Pie. Who will he choose ? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Anna isn't an angel and they have never met her before.

The girl with the red hair and blue eyes walked over to Dean Winchester. She walked over to him confident and leaned on the bar next to him. ‘’How about you buy a read head a drink, I’m Anna.’’ She smiled warmly. He eyed her up and answered ‘’Why not, I’m Dean.’’ He said with a grin ‘’Can I get another glass of scotch for the lady over here.’’ He motioned to the bartender and he nodded.

‘’So, Dean, come here often?’’ She asked and he huffed a laugh.

‘’No, I don’t actually just visiting for the night, staying in a motel down the road.’’ She smiled and nodded in affirmation, taking a sip of her scotch.

‘’Not from around here then...’’ He nodded. She put her hand on his knee. ‘’That’s convenient.’’ She grinned mischievously. His eyes went wide at how clear this girl’s intention was.

He cleared his throat, he wasn’t complaining Anna was a babe so he went on with the story.

‘’No I’m not, my brother and I are working a case here, we’re FBI.’’ He smiled and thought about impressing her but then again she already had her mind set on taking him home and rocking his world.

‘’Oh, so you’re an FBI agent, impressive.’’ She grinned; it didn’t impress her but was being nice. He nodded.

‘’Wanna get out of here?’’ She said with a devilish smile and a naughty look. His hear skipped a beat but he nodded. Dean took her by the hand and led her out the door. As soon as they were out the door she was on him like a magnet. Her enthusiasm surprised him but he got the idea. He pushed her up the wall of the bar and started kissing her, his lips trailed her jaw. His hand found her red hair and she moaned. He nipped and kissed at her neck hard enough to bruise but she didn’t mind. She kept chanting his name over and over again. A few minutes passed and they stayed like that. Suddenly a silent flutter of wings was heard.

‘’Dean?’’ a familiar gruff voice called. Dean’s head snapped up immediately.

‘’Cas! What the fuck man, I’m busy here!’’ He motioned to the Anna who was now breathing heavily her chest heaving. Cas did his famous head tilt looking confused, Dean sighed.

‘’But Dean...’’ he was cut off by Dean ‘’Cas now is not the right time, I’m serious!’’

‘’Dean, I’ve got pie.’’ He stated simply reaching forward with a pie in his hands. It was the most beautifully pie ever. Golden crust still warm and the cherry middle still steaming. Dean let the girl go and she almost fell down. He looked devastated, torn up between Cas, pie, and Anna. Well more between Pie and Anna. He looked at her with pleading eyes and an apologetic smile before he rushed over to Cas who was now grinning in victory.

Anna was stunned and angry she started shouting after him. ‘’You son of a bitch really? You would choose _PIE_ OVER _ME_?!’’ Dean turned around and said ‘’Pie always comes first.’’

Her jaw dropped. Cas glared at her while Dean was holding the pie muttering something that sounded like ‘’My pie, my precious pie.’’ and they were gone in a flutter of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Marionette :)


End file.
